


四次他们说了再见，一次他们没有 Four Times They Said Goodbye, And One Time They Didn't

by JINGwell



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINGwell/pseuds/JINGwell
Summary: 纽特回过神来，他看清了眼前是蒂娜，伤心而无助的蒂娜。不是格雷夫斯。甚至没和他道别、只看了他一眼就走的格雷夫斯。
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 4





	四次他们说了再见，一次他们没有 Four Times They Said Goodbye, And One Time They Didn't

1

“很高兴我们见面了，”美国来的部长先生伸出一只手，“更年轻的这位斯卡曼德先生。”

“请叫我纽特。”他握住对方那只因为从二月的冷雨中来、故而还带着凉意的手，不知该把视线投向哪里。壁炉里火苗在噼噼啪啪地燃烧，空气中漂浮着微妙的尴尬。最后，他选择了格雷夫斯蛇形的领针，蛇头是一颗水滴形的小黑曜石。

“我还以为你们已经见过了。”

皮鞋声在楼梯上响起，忒修斯手中提着一瓶酒，目光在二人之间来回移动。

“还没有，因为去年那件事。”纽特说。

“没错……去年。”格雷夫斯说，“去年我们都遭逢了一些不幸。”

纽特对提起那段回忆感到些许不安。他把视线悄悄移向格雷夫斯，男人似乎比之前那个复方汤剂变出的形象瘦了些，脸上的线条更加硬朗，在灯光和壁炉火焰的照射下，他显得很英俊，像从未被人囚禁和折磨过。

“那么，你现在好吗？”纽特觉得这并不是最好的问法，但格雷夫斯很有风度地微笑着。

“我很好。只是非常忙。国会并没有因此在今年多给我几天假。”

“你休息了两个月。”忒休斯说，“我知道你们美国人。他们只当你预支了往后三年的假期。”

格雷夫斯露出“正是如此”的表情。也许他和格林德沃是有很多相似之处，但他们之间也有非常明显的不同。纽特现在就能感受到这种不同。他面前的这个巫师比起审讯室里那个略为张扬急切的男人，显得更加难以捉摸，不太真实，就像他才是戴着面具伪装自己的那一个。

“无论如何，既然来到英国，”格雷夫斯改变了话题，“当然要来拜访那位帮助了我们所有人的年轻巫师，并且向他道谢。”

“哦，他没有——”纽特匆忙地说，“我是说，这件事没有你说的那么像样。”

格雷夫斯显然注意到了青年的羞涩和谦虚。

“我认为，敢于和格林德沃正面较量，已经十分‘像样’。”他善意地低声说。

忒修斯耸了耸肩：“我弟弟就是那样，帕西瓦尔。除非谈起魔法生物，否则他经常像个语言障碍者。”

纽特看了他哥哥一眼，忒修斯向他挑挑眉毛，转身向餐厅走去了。

“你哥哥也还是老样子。”格雷夫斯说，表情里闪过一丝诙谐，“总像是所有人的上级。”

“我们也过去吧。”纽特说，他不想继续待在客厅，“……希望你喜欢法国菜。”

这是一顿称得上愉快的晚餐，如果不算上忒修斯和格雷夫斯在国际局势上针锋相对的辩论。

“我们的立场不同。”忒修斯最后总结道。

“但巫师的世界永远是紧密相连的。”格雷夫斯提醒道，“谁也不会忘记这一点。”

“那当然。”忒修斯点头。

“先生们，”斯卡曼德夫人温和地说，“如果我的布丁因为黑魔法袭击而受到冷落，它会很伤心的。”

忒修斯笑了起来，和格雷夫斯对视一眼。他们依次取了布丁，而纽特专心致志地摆弄着自己盘子里的果仁，丝毫没有注意到后者把目光转向了他。

“我听说你正在写一本书。”

纽特抬起头来，先是碰上哥哥的视线，然后是他们的客人，他放下勺子，说：“其实就快要出版了。”

“是吗？”格雷夫斯很感兴趣，“关于魔法生物？”

“七十五种，书里写了七十五种动物。它们远不止那么多，但这本书就像带领大家入门。”纽特认真地解释道。

斯卡曼德太太含笑看着她的小儿子：“他为此可东奔西跑了不少年。以后还要继续跑，是不是，纽特？”

忒修斯说：“你应该看看我弟弟的房间，帕西瓦尔。空荡荡的。他不是住在家里，而是住在他的箱子里。”

纽特辩解道：“我喜欢旅行。而且我必须得住在箱子里，好照顾动物们。”

忒修斯往后靠在椅背上：“妈妈感到庆幸。因为霍普拉克的粪便不再满屋子都是了。”

纽特的脸颊上蔓延开一片红晕，他把勺子插进布丁里：“那时我才七岁，忒修斯。你不必把这件事每年都拿出来说一遍。”

忒修斯大笑，斯卡曼德夫人责备地摇着头，但格雷夫斯发现她眼中闪过回忆的光芒。连纽特也忍不住对着自己的布丁笑起来，笑容让他发红的脸显得更加年轻，几乎能从中想象到曾经因为这件事而被取笑的更小的小男孩的模样。

“对不起，我承认……那确实是一场灾难。”

“妈妈认真地担心过，万一你把赫奇帕奇的公共休息室变成嗅嗅和霍普拉克天堂怎么办。我对她说这没关系，格兰芬多的休息室里也一直有人研究焰火炸弹。”忒修斯说。

“男孩子们——”斯卡曼德太太说，“——只要说起霍格沃茨，我就不得不这么称呼你们。你们什么时候才能表现地成熟一点，注意到我们这里有一位客人，而他对你们年轻时的愚蠢并不感兴趣呢？”

“没关系，斯卡曼德夫人。”格雷夫斯说，“我很高兴听到这些。关于……英国巫师的教育。”

忒修斯抿了口酒，纽特收起了笑容，虽然颧骨上的红晕还很明显。

“格雷夫斯先生，你刚刚问了我书的事情，”他眨着眼睛，继续之前的话题，“你想读一读吗？”

“你应该和你哥哥一样，喊我帕西瓦尔。”格雷夫斯说，“当然，我当然愿意读一读。”

纽特显得很高兴：“今年，书出版后，我还会去一次美国。怎么把书递送到你的办公室？”

“除非你不想再走进美国魔法国会，”格雷夫斯耐心地说，“否则这个问题为什么使你感到困扰？”

餐桌笼罩在烛台温暖的光晕里，纽特发现格雷夫斯正对他露出一个淡淡的微笑。

晚餐结束后不久，客人便礼貌地准备告辞，他的行程像小饭馆的非正式菜单一样挤得满满当当。忒修斯和纽特送他到村子外面的小路上，格雷夫斯和忒修斯紧紧握了握手。

纽特再一次碰到那只有些凉的手掌，格雷夫斯握着他的手，不像握忒修斯的那样紧。

“再见？”他说。

“再见。”纽特回答道。

一声爆响，巫师消失在他们面前的空气里。

2

敲门声礼貌地响了三下，格雷夫斯从书页上抬起头：“请进。”

提着棕色皮箱的青年穿着孔雀蓝色的旧大衣，轻轻闪进门来，他走起路来有微微的外八字，笨拙却很踏实。

“你好吗？纽特。”格雷夫斯说，合起面前的那本厚重的大书。

纽特接触到格雷夫斯的目光，接着注意到他面前的书：“打扰你了吗？”

“没有这回事。”格雷夫斯否认，他随意一挥手，一把加了软垫的扶手椅从墙壁前高高的玻璃柜旁倏地飞起，降落在办公桌的另一边——他的对面，“来坐下吧。”

纽特提着箱子坐进扶手椅，从一扇玻璃柜中飞来一个圆形托盘，摆放着骨瓷茶具，此时那只长柄茶壶正在悠闲地抬高身体，把红茶倒进杯子。格雷夫斯一直注视着他，注视着他忐忑不安又充满期待、按下搭扣、打开箱子，取出一本砖红色封面的新书，不知道该直接递给他，还是该先说点什么。

格雷夫斯向前倾身，十分自然地从纽特手上接过书。

“《神奇动物在哪里》，”他读道，把探询的目光从书页上移到生物学家的眉眼间，“纽特·斯卡曼德著。”

纽特蓝绿色的眼睛从前额那堆蓬乱头发的下方露出来，像是正紧张地期待着他的读后感。

“我觉得，我觉得如果……”他不自然地眨着眼睛，“这本书能够在美国出版，也许可以改变一些国会对魔法动物的看法。”

“你是说修改立法。”格雷夫斯直截了当地说。

纽特：“是的。”

“这不会是一个快速的过程，”格雷夫斯说，“其实从你上一次的纽约之行后，国会在这方面的立场已经有所松动。将来的某日，保护、隐藏和照顾魔法动物会成为主流的。”

在他们说话的时候，一小叠羊皮纸从门边那信箱一样的东西里滑出来，自动堆在格雷夫斯的办公桌上。但安全部长没有管它们，他翻阅着纽特的新书，发现每一种动物都附有栩栩如生的插画，比如这只正在打喷嚏的燕尾狗。插画的右下角还有N·斯卡曼德的简写签名。

格雷夫斯抬起头，发现生物学家在椅子里显得不大自在。

“不喝口茶吗？”他问。

纽特于是捧起杯子喝了一口。

“糖在左边第二个罐子里，牛奶在第三个。”格雷夫斯提醒道。

“噢。”纽特窘迫地说，舌尖上的苦涩已经泄露了他的心不在焉。

“我想我得告辞了，你大概还有很多工作。”他看了看堆起来的文件。

格雷夫斯没有反应，依旧专注地翻动着手里捧的那本书，纽特想自己或许应该悄悄地离开。他拎起箱子，脚步轻柔地往门口走去，然而，没等他的指尖碰到门把手，格雷夫斯的声音忽然在背后响起。

“我有个问题想问你。”

纽特转过身，格雷夫斯的座椅正在这间严谨对称的办公室的中轴线上。

“这是一个很重要的问题。”格雷夫斯说，“我想听听你的看法。”

“……当然。”纽特局促地站在门口。

格雷夫斯的视线紧锁在他身上，让纽特想起审讯室里的格林德沃。

“为什么是你，而不是其他任何人，”格雷夫斯从座椅上站起身，双臂撑在办公桌上，“发现了那个人不是真正的我？”

纽特没想到这就是安全部长要问的问题，更诧异于对方竟然主动提起那段可怕的过去。他一时有些懵然：“我——我不知道……也许是因为我比较细心……”

“比每天接触我的同事们更细心？”格雷夫斯说，“比傲罗们更细心？”

“对不起，我不明白你想问什么。”纽特说，不安地发现格雷夫斯绕过桌子，朝他走了过来。

“你没说实话。”安全部长说，“我看得出来。”

他已经走到纽特面前，离得很近，纽特能看清他说这句话时脸上每一丝细小的表情。压迫性的气势从他身上散发出来，但是强大之中混杂着脆弱。

纽特安静了片刻，直视着对方深沉的黑眼睛：“也许只是因为，我直觉那不是你。”

“你直觉那不是我？”格雷夫斯加重了语调，“所有那些日子里，我的记忆被一勺一勺挖出来，任由别人品尝、利用，让无懈可击的伪装蒙骗身边所有人的感官。因此只能是你，只能是一个从没有出现在我记忆里的人，从没见过面、一点也不了解我的人，他才能凭直觉看出破绽。是这样吗？”

“我不知道，格雷夫斯先生。”纽特说。

“你让我感到很困惑，纽特。”格雷夫斯又迈近一步，“比我对自己的困惑还多。”

纽特不得不后退到门边，他的手提箱剧烈地抖动了一下。

“把那箱子放下来。”格雷夫斯命令道。

纽特没有动。

格雷夫斯的视线往下移动，纽特的右手突然感到电击般的疼痛，那些手指反射性地松开了，箱子掉到地上，发出一声闷响，纽特还没来得及反应，格雷夫斯将他抵在办公室的门上，强迫地吻了上来。

箱子在他们脚边晃动着，纽特用力推拒着格雷夫斯的吻，对方掐着他的下巴，强迫他张开牙齿，舌头长驱直入，带着一阵暴风雨般的气息。

纽特发出含糊的声音，他想喊格雷夫斯的名字，提醒他事情不该这样发展，但是所有音节都被他的劫掠般的吻吞了下去，格雷夫斯强硬地按住他的反抗，暴力地吸吮他的嘴唇，像是要把生命或灵魂从那儿吸出来。

纽特一片空白的脑海中突然浮现出渴极的幼年独角兽拼命啜饮溪水的画面。

——格雷夫斯想从他这里索取一样或许连他自己都不清楚是什么的东西。

就在纽特想到这点的同时，格雷夫斯突然离开了他，那股暴风雨的气息撤退地和来临一样快，男人后退一步，两根手指按住自己的嘴唇，显得慌乱而恼怒。

“你该走了，斯卡曼德。”格雷夫斯说，“再见。”

他提起箱子塞进纽特手里，打开门，把他推了出去。

纽特踉跄了两步，看着他猛地消失在那扇门后。

3

“我过会儿要去码头接奎妮和雅各布。”蒂娜走到客房门口，“但是……纽特，你能帮我一个忙吗？”

她推开门：“纽特？”

纽特像刚从泥沼里爬出来，脸颊和衣服脏兮兮的，他的动物们出了点状况，发生了一场小冲突。

蒂娜看到他的样子，露出尴尬的同情：“又一次？”

“这挺正常，至少我又发现了一种不合适的相处模式。”纽特愉快地一笑，用魔杖给自己来了个“清理一新”，效果并不是特别令人满意。他低头看看，决定还是换一身更好，“——你刚刚说需要我做什么？”

“汤。”蒂娜的双手绞在一起，窘迫地说，“你知道我不擅长做饭……翻了好几本菜谱，找了几样不太难的菜式，练了几天……但是汤总要提前煮。你能不能留在家里，按时间帮我放点东西下去？”

“哦，”纽特说，没想到是这样一件小事，“当然可以。”

“谢谢。”蒂娜感激地说。

“没什么。你还请了其他客人吗？”

“我们朋友很少，而这事又需要保密，我只请了格雷夫斯先生。他在六点半来。”蒂娜说，“他知道雅各布。”

纽特看了眼时钟：“噢。”

蒂娜的表情变得有些复杂：“……其实，我很担心他，格雷夫斯。”

“为什么？”

“事实上，我觉得他现在有点，有点不一样了。”

“这是什么意思？”纽特谨慎地问。

“他整天研究黑魔法，读那些可怕的书。如果有事情发生，即使不在美国，他也要亲自去现场。”蒂娜说，“所有人都在说那是因为战争就要开始，可我看他像是陷得太深了。”

一只冰凉的手抓住了纽特的心脏，正像他们第一次真正见面时格雷夫斯的手。

“我不知道该怎么帮助他。”

蒂娜说，声音在纽特耳边嗡嗡回响。

“大家都觉得他在做的事对于他的职位来说很正常，但是……”

“是吗。”纽特不自然地应道。

蒂娜没发现他的异常，叹了口气，径自转身，挥挥魔杖，让一把雨伞飞进了她手里。奎妮和雅各布在法国结婚了，巫师和麻瓜政府都承认的婚姻。今晚他们回到纽约，晚餐正是为庆祝这件事准备的。

六点半差一分钟的时候，格雷夫斯出现在蒂娜新公寓的门口。纽特为他开了门。

格雷夫斯注视了他漫长的三秒钟。

“是你，斯卡曼德。”

纽特注意到他又开始以姓氏称呼自己。

“格雷夫斯先生。”他轻声说。

格雷夫斯的眉毛动了动，与他擦肩而过。

“只有你？”

“蒂娜去接奎妮，但码头的人说邮轮大概要晚两个小时才到。”

格雷夫斯点点头，走进客厅，随手从书架上取下一本书，坐进椅子里。纽特去给汤添一些洋葱，听见窗外开始下雨，玻璃上传来雨点敲击的声响，然后他才想起，他忘记问他是否需要先喝点什么。

格雷夫斯望着壁炉深处，似乎在发呆，膝头的书摊开在某一页，而纽特走近他身旁，他竟然全未察觉。这很奇怪，因为忒修斯向纽特提起他时是这么说的：“很警惕，很敏锐。一丝不苟——只要房间里还有除他之外的第二个人。”

“格雷夫斯先生？”

青年不太确定地喊道。

“你想要茶还是咖啡……或者酒？”

格雷夫斯回过神，他转过身来，不动声色地看着纽特，窗外的雨下得更大了，他们能清楚地听见雨声在寂静的客厅里回响，好像它正下在室内。

“都不用。”格雷夫斯说，目光落在纽特被炉火映得发红的耳朵上。

纽特向格雷夫斯所坐的那把椅子靠近。

“我听说，”他微微低头望着他，“你最近在研究黑魔法。”

“我一直研究黑魔法。”格雷夫斯说，“那是我的工作。”

“或许不太一样。”

“是吗？”格雷夫斯笑了，“年轻的斯卡曼德又发现了什么？让我们听听你这次的直觉。”

“我没有任何直觉。”纽特不太自在地说。

“那就闭上嘴。”格雷夫斯说得十分轻佻，“或者让我教你如何闭嘴。”

纽特突然想起了某件事。他只能稍稍侧过头，以躲避对方目光的触碰。

“在上次的事情之后，你应该明白最好不要和我单独待在一间屋子里。并且千万别站在那里，带着一种非常无辜的表情。”格雷夫斯的声音透着不耐烦，“就像现在这样。”

纽特站着没动。他快速地眨着眼睛，想起那只啜饮溪水的独角兽：“也许不明白的是你，格雷夫斯先生。”

格雷夫斯眯起眼睛。

“我照顾动物们时，很幸运地发现了一些道理。”纽特缓慢地拣择着措辞，“也许，你之所以采取某种激烈的方式，是因为没有机会让事情更温和地表达。”

“哦，”格雷夫斯听懂了他的意思，好笑地说，“你觉得我可以更温柔地表达一些一点也不可爱的情绪。”

纽特：“不完全——”

“没问题。”格雷夫斯打断他，“听好了——我想要你。”

纽特似乎有些被吓到了。他的嘴唇微微张开，蓝绿色的眼睛不知所措地眨着。

“我想要你。”格雷夫斯又说了一遍，“我渴求着你。我强烈地想着要如何占有你。也许你从魔法动物那儿学不到这一点，因为他们不会想要操你。”

纽特感到浑身僵硬。

“我是想谈谈黑魔……”他沙哑地试图纠正，但是他说不下去。

“我……”他再次开口，很快也放弃了。剧烈的心跳和情感连续撞击着他就快窒息的胸膛。

“帕西瓦尔……”他最后说的是他的名字，像一句哀伤的请求。

格雷夫斯匆忙站起身来，并没有一丁点儿发泄的愉悦。他错得离谱。

“抱歉……”他靠近他低声说，右手很轻很轻地搭上纽特的肩膀，“我很抱歉。”他勉强笑了笑，“忘了这些话吧。用你的蜷翼魔。”

“那不会管用的。”纽特说。

格雷夫斯用罕见的温柔的眼神注视着他。

“遗忘很容易。让我帮你。”

“帕西瓦尔，”纽特说，“你是否想过给自己施遗忘咒？”

格雷夫斯怔住了。

“所以我刚才说，不明白的是你。”纽特看着他说，“你明明知道，对付回忆，最好的办法从来不是遗忘，但你却吝于给我一点帮助。”

出乎格雷夫斯意料地，纽特用僵硬的手指触碰他苍白的脸颊和嘴唇，小心却坚决地贴了上来。

格雷夫斯感到窒息般的眩晕，放在青年肩上的手滑向他背后，战栗地感受他安抚、轻柔、纯洁无辜的吻。

“我不值得。”他呢喃着，抚摸青年被头发遮住的额头。

“那该由我决定。”纽特微弱但坚决地说。

和窗外的大雨相反，屋内炉火燃烧得很旺。蒂娜在壁炉上摆放着一张照片，是她和奎妮的。她们在相框里揽着彼此的肩膀，花一样的笑容即使在黑白两色中也一样耀眼。格雷夫斯将目光定在那张照片上。

“有时候我能感觉到黑暗。”他说，没有温度的火光投射在他的眼睛里，“如果你一定要知道的话。”

纽特感到心脏上那只冰凉的手在来回移动。

“它在哪儿？”

“无处不在。”格雷夫斯平静地说，“那些日子里，我看到了一些东西，非常可怕的东西。我看见了它，认识了它的力量。我想知道格林德沃为什么如此强大，除此之外，我也必须知道他能够被打败。有时候我想，我不介意因此而触碰黑暗。”

纽特试着体会他所说的感觉，体会那种混杂着恐惧，憎恨，痛苦与坚韧的复杂情感。

“这很残酷。他变成我，利用我的记忆来折磨我。现在他离开了，公平的是，他留下了一些痕迹，就在这儿。”格雷夫斯点点自己的额头，“我也要利用它们。”

天完全黑透了，大雨在黑暗的窗户上拖出一道道水痕。纽特看着格雷夫斯，格雷夫斯也看着他，他的黑眼睛像一处幽暗的深渊。

那天晚上蒂娜、奎妮和雅各布很晚才在大雨中回到公寓，不过没有什么能阻挡人们庆祝幸福。奎妮全心全意都在丈夫身上，未曾注意到纽特的思绪里发生了什么。

但纽特清楚地记得，当他送格雷夫斯到道别的路口时，他对他说：“你不明白真正的黑暗意味着什么。你懂得生命，但你别靠近黑暗。”

随着最后一声短促的“再见”，格雷夫斯的背影消失在街道的转角。

4

他们在黑暗边缘前进着。

这里地貌奇特，有些低平的坡地覆盖着苔原，而背风的山谷间生长着耐寒的树木，构成密密的树林。沿着海是一片光秃秃的石崖，风和海浪的侵蚀让这些嶙峋的石头布满裂隙。

他们在这里，远离主战场，在黑暗的树林中，两个人都带着伤。

拉扎勒斯死了，被冒着白烟的滚滚泥浆吞没。劳恩消失在一片火蛇的后面。菲利亚斯的腿被毒荆棘蛰伤，还活着。但他们只好把他暂时留在原地。

纽特伸手攀住石壁边缘，用一个推进咒帮助自己翻上另一处坡地，常年的野外生活让他对自然环境无比熟悉，在仅有稀薄月光的现在，可以说是他在带领格雷夫斯。

“你的左手怎么样了？”他紧张地问。

“没事。”格雷夫斯回答。他的手背早先被削掉了一块肉，现在血已经止住，但伤口依旧十分狰狞。

他用一个无杖魔法帮助自己攀上石壁：“停一会儿，纽特，把你的右手给我。”

“我的右手怎么了？”纽特说。

格雷夫斯抓住他的右手，把它拉到自己手里握紧，魔杖点在纽特的手背上，随着他悄声低语，魔杖顶端冒出一条金色的绳索，把他们两个人的手掌绑在一起，纽特的手心一痛，仿佛突然被一根钉子贯穿了血肉。片刻之后，那绳索消失了，他的手背上出现了一个金色的符号，渐渐渗进皮肤里，也不见了。

“这是什么？”纽特惊异地问，他确定这个和赤胆忠心咒十分相似的咒语并没有相同的用途。

“一种古老的魔法，”格雷夫斯说，“它能让我们在一定时间内共享彼此的力量。”

纽特明白了他的意思，但他不喜欢这个做法。

“你应该先问我是否同意。我从没见过这个咒语，而且我不想借用你的魔法。”

格雷夫斯没说什么，只是摸了摸他的脸颊，受了伤的左手显得不那么灵活。

纽特觉得现在并不是争论的好时机，“今晚我们能找到它吗？”

“我们必须找到它，因为没有别的机会了。”格雷夫斯说，“在东边的主战场，我们赢不了。”

纽特下意识地往东边看了一眼，距离他们几个山谷之外，联合指挥部正指挥着自己的人与圣徒们战斗。

“那我们得更快点。”他说。

“走这个方向。”格雷夫斯提醒道。

“你发现了痕迹吗？”纽特警醒地问。

“他可能觉得很少有人能区别出他的风格，”格雷夫斯的魔杖在空气中轻柔摆动，“认出他魔法的痕迹。但是我能确定。”

他们沿着那个方向走，尽量不用魔杖照亮，树林越来稀疏，纽特觉得他们似乎离海越来越近，他不知道偶尔听见的海浪声是不是自己的错觉。

“格林德沃是一个崇拜绝对力量的人，他不喜欢绕路。”格雷夫斯说。

“喜欢直接达到目的。”纽特赞同道，“不太有耐心。”

“所以在越靠近它的地方，他越是选择用强大的魔法作为保护，而不是很多的守卫，或者很多的陷阱。”

纽特突然发现周围的空气开始变得密实，他能感觉到从其中传来的压力。

格雷夫斯停下脚步，举起魔杖，纽特被烙印过的掌心传来灼热的感觉，因为格雷夫斯正在使用他们两个人相连的魔法。

从他的魔杖上迸出火花，击打在周围的空气里。

突然，地面猛烈地震动了一下，像是地壳里有一头急欲冲出的凶猛怪兽。

可是这比怪兽危险。危险得多。

一股强大的魔法力量从泥土里飞窜出来，伴随着结冰一样的声响，那是一团黑红色的旋风，速度之快，几乎难以用肉眼看清，而这片林子还无法幻影移形。

“哦，梅林……”纽特深深吸气，“他竟然……”

“用它的一部分来保护它自己，是的。”格雷夫斯盯着那团旋风在他们四周飞窜，眼睛几乎不眨。

“但这是……这是一部分已经完成的……！”纽特不敢置信地说，“它已经可以脱离宿主了！”

那黑红色的物质试探性地绕了几圈，似乎察觉到了他们的存在，突然不动了。就在那一瞬间，纽特以为它是在等待，他感觉到了它的胆怯和紧张，下一秒，它的两端倏地拉长、延伸，首尾相接形成一个圆圈，将他们围在中心。从那个圆的每一个点上都探出一条细细的触须，朝他们漂浮而来。

“小心。”格雷夫斯说。

纽特紧握魔杖的右手上烙印正在燃烧。他从来不适合在战场上搏杀，他的天赋与暴力和争斗无关，但他身边的人是一个久经沙场的强悍傲罗。

“它在试探我们有几个人。”

“能不能等一等，”纽特辨认着那些雾气中的人类情感，“让我试着和它谈谈——”

格雷夫斯没有理会他，他高高举起的魔杖顶端喷出一串——一串同样是黑红色的浓雾，连躁乱的气息都一模一样，它立刻吸引了攻击者的注意，那些漂浮的触须转而抬高去触碰魔杖尖端，纽特惊恐地发现格雷夫斯的脸上浮现出某种可怖的神色，这一瞬间他与纽约地铁站里的格林德沃是那么相像。

“帕西瓦尔？你要怎么……”

他来不及叫他第二声，因为一股强大的力量像是在把他的内脏往外拉扯，掌心魔法的连接点闪烁着出现，他全身的血液都在向那处聚集，他因而感到缺氧和冰冻，双腿软了下来，无力地跪倒在地，必须拼命控制自己才能不失去意识。

黑红的雾气完全笼罩在上方，它们在向格雷夫斯聚拢。纽特艰难地抬起头，正在此时，一道狂暴的闪电从魔杖尖端急速迸出，它沿着触须击打在雾气中央，发出剧烈的响声，浓雾变成了一朵隐藏着电光的雷雨云。

纽特仿佛听见那雾气在惊声尖叫。

随后是第二道、第三道闪电，随着它们接二连三地攻击，雷电之声像一阵阵愤怒的吼叫，响彻于耳旁。格雷夫斯狠狠甩动着魔杖，数不清是第几下，那黑红色的物质无论如何也不肯消散，它被电光完全穿透，碎成细沙似的颗粒，然后又突然聚拢，生出无数黑色翅膀，蝙蝠一样乱飞，那些翅膀锋利如刀刃，裹挟着可怕的强风，格雷夫斯用强大的魔法与之抗衡，焰火和冷光在四周不停炸开。

最终，不知过了多久，一切才都消失了。纽特晕过去一段时间，醒来之后，内脏的翻腾感让他想要呕吐。

格雷夫斯注视着他，见他醒来，似乎松了一口气，担忧地低声说：“你还好吗。你脸上被割了一下。”

纽特摸到自己的颧骨处有一道伤口，已经被治疗过。他摇了摇头，并且注意到格雷夫斯的脸色十分灰败，似乎释放出刚才那股狂暴力量的同时，他也摧毁了自己的一部分。

“你还好吗？”

格雷夫斯没有回答，只是扶他起来：“你不该忘记，它已经独立存在，失去人性了。”

“但我为什么会晕过去？”纽特困惑地问。

“对不起。”格雷夫斯缓慢地说，“……那是一种黑魔法，原本是用来夺取——让能力强的巫师临时占有弱小巫师的魔力。”

他顿了顿，等着纽特开口，但纽特什么反应也没有。

“如果你本身的能力承受不了所使用的魔法，就会像现在这样。”他解释完毕。

“是你的研究成果之一，是吗？”纽特说。

“我们该走了。”格雷夫斯说。

他们沉默着穿过接下来的路程，直到看见稀疏的树梢上露出塔楼的一角。那塔楼建在海边的悬崖上，施了魔法，只能被安全通过保护者的人看见，它里面没有光，黑黢黢的，又瘦又高。

“是那儿。”纽特轻声说，“我能感觉到。”

“什么样的感觉？”

“悲伤。很多的悲伤，在那塔楼里。”

“你独自上去，我守在这。”格雷夫斯说，“我最好别靠近，它们不会喜欢我的。”

纽特点了点头。他走了几步，回头说：

“那待会见？”

格雷夫斯露出很淡的微笑：“待会见。”

纽特转身跑向通往崖顶的树林，他再次回头的时候，格雷夫斯已经消失在黑暗里。

＋1

纽特试着发声，但喉咙里像是塞了整颗冰凉的冻火灰蛇卵，把他的声带压得麻木。他艰难地发出一个音节，右手还能动的三根手指微微抬起，想去够五公分外的魔杖，但那些苍白的手指不受控制地颤抖着，如同一句听不到的乞求。

他在昏迷时做了一个梦。梦里他追逐着记忆的碎片，回到一段又一段过去中，每个碎片的结尾都是一次道别。他一次又一次地听着那个人说“再见”，就像广播里总循环的那几首歌。

他艰难地在回忆里挣扎，不知挣扎了多久终于醒来，全身像被抽空了血液，冰冷而麻木。

他很难回忆起最后那声再见之后到底发生了什么，只有一些模糊的段落。他来到那座塔楼，里面充满了悲伤，那是从不知道多少孩子的悲惨境遇里剥下的悲伤。它们汹涌而庞大，但是又柔弱无害，被这座建筑保存和禁锢着。他试着与它们交流，而格雷夫斯的魔法在体内支撑着他不被它们淹没。

有人来了。纽特听见靴子在树林间穿行的声音，咒语拨开灌木丛的声音，越来越近，但不能确定那是哪一边的人。他闭紧眼睛，数着自己的心跳，把意念集中到右手，终于抓住了魔杖。

“人影显形！”

一个再熟悉不过的声音在他头顶响起：“......纽特？……纽特！！感谢玛修路易斯，我找到你了……”

蒂娜跪下来，魔杖指着他的胸口，喃喃念咒的声音里带着恐惧与哀求。随着她轻轻挥动魔杖，纽特感觉暖洋洋的水流淌遍了全身，像靠在最温暖的火炉边上、陷在最柔软的坐垫里，那些失去知觉的肌肉渐渐又可以活动了，他尝试着把腿挪动一下，它们还不是很听使唤。一个小玻璃瓶被递到他唇边，呛辣的液体灌了进来，喉咙里的火灰蛇卵消失不见，他又能顺畅地呼吸和说话了。

“……蒂娜。”他微弱地说。

“我得把你送到最近的医疗翼去，你的魔法损耗得这么严重。”蒂娜焦急地四处张望，“我们得赶快走，这里很不安全。”

她想把他从地上拉起来，但纽特摇了摇头：“没事，我感觉还好。菲利亚斯也在林子里，有人救他走了吗？”

蒂娜虚弱地说：“他不在了。”

“不在？”

有什么片段突然从纽特眼前闪过，但是他想不起来某件很重要的事情，“那……帕西瓦尔在哪？”

他灰绿色的眼睛有些惘然地望着蒂娜，颧骨边有一条狭长的伤口，渗出的血迹残留在脸上，几乎遮掩了他曾经那么明显的雀斑。

蒂娜像是被一个隐形的单词噎住了。纽特的问题在逼迫她回想某件她极力试图遗忘的事。巨大的残酷的现实像冰崖上呼啸的冷风，从破裂的思维呼呼吹进她的脑海。

过了一会儿，她才僵硬地开口：“像那种、那种程度的损毁是没法用魔咒修复的，他们只好，一块一块把石头搬开……”

“什么？”纽特不明白。

蒂娜回头望了一眼，在交错的树枝间，隐约能看到那并不很高的悬崖，矗立在那儿的的塔楼变成了废墟，像已经坍塌了足足一百年。

“他们找到了他的魔杖。”蒂娜说。

纽特微微一怔，不知所措地抬起手，碰了碰她的脸颊：“别这样，蒂娜。别哭。”

他的嗓音那么沙哑，可蒂娜觉得不可能有别的声音比它更令人安定。她转回头来看着纽特，眼泪滴到他的衣襟上。她望着他的眼眸，在那平静、温柔的注视下，勇气重新回到了她的身体里。

“它埋在碎石堆里，折断成两截，可能被好几道魔咒一起击中。”她尽量平稳地说，却没法消去声音里的哽咽，“有些地方，地上只剩下一道道焦黑的裂隙，土石和碎冰从悬崖坠进海里，建筑的一部分肯定被冲走了。”

纽特微弱地眨了眨眼睛。

“但……”

他望着蒂娜背后，从那道通向塔楼的陡坡一直望到悬崖之上。

但怎么会呢？

塔楼怎么会塌呢？

他离开的时候那儿还是好好的。

他的记忆像卡壳的齿轮，但身体先帮他回忆起了一种尤为恐怖的感觉，他感到脊背发冷，心脏颤抖……

他又见到了格雷夫斯。那时他已经放走了所有塔楼里保存着的东西。他和格雷夫斯在分别之处会合，准备赶快离开，找到菲利亚斯，走出树林。但还没等他们行动，一些声音已从远处越靠越近。

“不是这个男人，通过屏障的那个巫师十分强大。”一个动听的然而冷酷的声音，“但他可以告诉我究竟是谁。”

“他快死了。”跟在他身边的人说。

“他的大脑还没死。”第一个声音说，“如果你们懂得先把他的记忆留出来的话。”

脚步声越来越近，纽特躲在树后，心脏猛烈跳动，他当然认出来了，格雷夫斯也一定认了出来——格林德沃亲自回来了。

十几个人拖着一个东西走上了通往塔楼的山坡，那东西死气沉沉。纽特一下子怔住，他发现那是菲利亚斯，被几段绳子绑着，毫无知觉。他是因为被他们单独留下才被圣徒们发现的。

纽特的内脏在翻搅，他往格雷夫斯那儿看去，对方脸上蓄积着沉重的阴霾。

“等一下。”格林德沃突然说。

“我的收藏品不见了……”他望着塔楼说，声音让人不寒而栗。

“我不明白。”另一个人说，“不见了……？”

“不见了。”格林德沃说，“被释放了……一个人竟然能做到这点？”

“屏障提示说只有一个巫师。”有一个女人的声音说。

“既要残酷地击碎它。”格林德沃说，“又想着拯救它。这是矛盾的。它们惧怕伤害它们的人，不可能接受对方的靠近。我设置的障碍本该精妙无比。”

周围没有人说话。

“摧毁性的力量和一颗能打动亡者的心，”格林德沃冷冰冰地说，“谁能同时拥有二者？”

“主君……？”

“蠢货，搜索这片林子，立刻。”格林德沃，“我要见到这个人——活着的。”

他们向着塔楼去了。

纽特压低声音：“帕——”

他没有机会说完，就突然软倒在地上，魔杖脱手了。格雷夫斯给他发射了一个无声咒。接着，冰凉的感觉渗进发根，就像在他脑袋上打碎了一个鸡蛋。

他看到格雷夫斯的脸出现在上方。

“不，”纽特想着，“别去。”

但他发不出声音。

就像此刻一样。

“纽特？”蒂娜轻声喊着他。

纽特回过神来，他看清了眼前是蒂娜，伤心而无助的蒂娜。不是格雷夫斯。甚至没和他道别、只看了他一眼就走的格雷夫斯。

蒂娜说：“至少……至少你们成功了……还有……东边的战事……人们会记得……”

她又看见了那废墟，看见那根乌木魔杖，镶着银边的手柄。它曾被无数次骄傲的挥动过，现在折断成两截，掩埋在碎石的缝隙里。

不可名状的悲伤像歹毒的恶咒袭击了她。蒂娜俯下身，紧紧抱住纽特，肩膀颤抖着：“对不起！对不起……我不知道，我不知道……”

纽特用双臂环住她瘦弱的脊背，像无数次哄他所爱的生物们那样，安抚地拍着。

和她巨大的悲伤相反，他垂下眼眸，安静地回答：“我知道。”

  
＋2

在冰岛，海风终年呼啸。悬崖上有一座麻瓜们看不见的纪念碑，它记录着当年那场战争的一部分。电光击碎巨大的冰川，黑色迷雾遮盖住天空，巫师们在树林间穿梭，魔杖射出光芒，大火一般辉煌而骇人。

住在附近的居民只会感到疑惑，因为总有一些怪人来到这里，带着在这寒冷天气里不可能存在的花。

汉娜是第一次来这儿。战争在1945年结束了，以一场轰动而惨烈的决斗。追捕、审判和抚恤工作进行了又两年之久。她好不容易领到了假期，又在自战后就拥堵不堪的飞路网办公室排了好久的队，才终于在这一天站在了这里，在悬崖上，面对废墟筑成的纪念碑，从口袋里拿出一张正在挥舞玩具魔杖的孩子的照片。

站在她身旁的瘦高的中年男子围着厚围巾，姜黄色的头发里已冒出灰白，默然看着远处海里的浪潮。他有一种独特的，像纤细却笔直的树木那样的气质。

汉娜好奇地看着他，她对所有来过这里的人——现在只有他们两个，但是纪念碑前的花朵和信件表明着别人的足迹——都生出莫名的亲近。男人察觉到她的目光，转过身来，很不好意思地笑了笑。过了片刻——也许是发现了她强烈的与人说话的渴望——他非常礼貌地问：“你是来这里看望谁吗？”

“我哥哥。”汉娜说，指指手中的照片，相框里那孩子正笑得没心没肺，“这是他的孩子，他没来得及见到。但以后我会带他来的，孩子应该知道，他爸爸是个勇敢的人。”

中年男子点了点头：“很可爱，这男孩。”

“你的亲人也在这儿吗？”汉娜问。

“不，”男人说，似乎想起了某些温柔的事，“我的——我的一家人，他们现在都在英国。”

“噢，”汉娜说，“你真幸运。”

她想他只不过是一个普通的，来参观战争遗迹的人。男人没有接话。

冰冷的海风不断从海面上刮来。

“你有孩子吗？”汉娜又问，只是为了打破废墟上方的沉默。

男人低下头，望着脚尖前方，那里有块青灰色的石头，“一个男孩。”

汉娜笑了：“在战后？”

“是的。”

“战后出生了很多孩子。”汉娜说，“我女儿也是。我为她取名叫做潘多拉①。纪念我们好不容易将那盒子关上。希望我们吃够了教训，永远别再把它打开——你的孩子叫什么？”

她所问的人将视线投在纪念碑上，良久，久到汉娜几乎以为他不会再回答这个问题。

但男人终于开口。他转过头来看着她，脸上的一丝笑意，把他的眼睛衬出微微的光亮。

“帕西瓦尔。”他说。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 注：①：潘多拉，即卢娜·洛夫古德的母亲。
> 
> 初次发布于2016.12.17


End file.
